Locking clips and the like for "uplocking" dispensing pumps are not new per se. For example, prior such devices are disclosed in Carlson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,652; Bernhardt U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,423; and Segal U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,672. A stroke limiter is illustrated in Vignot U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,429. See also Magers U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,691, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.